


New Model No. 15

by lailamcqueen (RickyxHorror)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other, laila is hurting a bit!, thorgy is so sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyxHorror/pseuds/lailamcqueen





	New Model No. 15

Laila was in her bedroom, lights off and the curtains pulled shut. There was multiple reasons to be in such a dark room, all of which legitimate. She was waiting for Thorgy's arrival, yet was unsure of when she was coming. Sliding on a pair of medium grid fishnets, in black, she sighed. She hated her thighs and more often than not, they bothered her. She loved wearing tights though, for that same reason. She loved to conceal and hide herself in a stylish way. When she appeared on RuPaul's Drag Race, she had been scolded for concealing herself in the picture. It wasn't planned, but in the moment she had felt so much smaller than the others, that she had wished to disappear. She considered herself to be a very self conscious and fearful woman, if she would even be allowed to call herself that. So when she made the choices she did, it was due to how comfortable she was with herself. She was working on it, yet it was hard. She contradicted herself, and she contradicted her positive notions often with negative speech. 

She was broken from her thoughts when someone gently slipped through the crack that was between her bedroom and it's door. It was Thorgy. She'd stepped into the room just in time to catch her fumbling and staring at her thighs. The infamous body part of hers. Thorgy caught glimpse of the motion Laila was making to her legs, and sighed. 

"My beautiful baby, what happened here?" Thorgy cooed, slowly maneuvering around the bed and to Laila's side. Thorgy got on her knees, and inspected the faded white scars, and truthfully wished they weren't there. She felt bad about them. She worried about how old they were to an exact date, she worried about who caused her to make them, where else they were if not just there, if there were other ones. 

Laila sniffled, and she wiped her eyes a bit using the backs of her hands. "I uh, this is kinda old and dumb. It doesn't really matter, Thorgy." Laila remarked, not really understanding the care that Thorgy persistently felt and hand towards her. She didn't understand why she deserved the love, or attention. She was unable to see what Thorgy saw in her. She was unsure of what it was that Thorgy saw, or what Thorgy believed but it must have been good because Thorgy continously stayed by her side. 

"No, honey. It does matter. You matter to me, so much. Now baby, tell me what happened?" Thorgy asked, being gentle with Laila. She ran her hand over some of the scars, and felt them. She wanted to hurt the one who brought her towards hurting herself. 

"Uhm," Laila got a bit choked up. "Back in uh, highschool in, in my twelfth year. I was bullied badly, it was when I started drag. I had pink eyebrows, wore a fair amount of stereotypical female clothing. I once wore a skirt to school with my tights, and I got beat up. I was in a negative place, and at the time I didn't really have anyone to help me out." Laila expressed. "One day, I was on my blog. You know, I have my personal blog and then my drag blog, where I post myself in drag. Sometime towards the end of of my twelfth year, I got a message that was anonymous. It said something like bitch, I know who you are blah blah, and some sorts of threats. I felt like my world was over, I got scared." Laila continued to elaborate on her reason. The whole time she spoke, Thorgy stayed on her knees and held Laila's hand and rubbed the back of it in a soothing manner. She just wanted to make sure her baby was alright, and that her asking wasn't too much for her. 

"Well baby, you're safe with me. I won't judge you. It would be stupid for me, a woman in drag to judge you, a woman in drag." Thorgy admitted, and she giggled. She was reassuring Laila, trying to make her feel better. She stood up, and she wrapped her arms around her shorter girlfriend. 

"Thank you, thank you so much Thorgy. You're amazing, and you never fail to make me feel better." Laila whispered, and she held onto Thorgy tightly. She kissed Thorgy's neck, and pecked at it a few times. "I love you." Laila breathed against the skin on Thorgy's neck. 

Thorgy exhaled sharply, and she ran a hand through the back of Laila's thick and dark deep purple hair. Purple looked amazing on Laila. It made her skin color look lighter, and her face shape was more prominent. It just fit her face. She loved her baby, and she loved her scars too. "Here honey, give me a moment." Thorgy knew her current mentally planned action she was about to take would leave Laila on an edge of arousal, but it was nothing the two wouldn't be able to take care of. 

"Yes, what's happening?" Laila asked softly, and she watched as Thorgy pulled away from the hug and got back down on her knees. Thorgy leaned to Laila's thigh, the one that wasn't coated in the fishnets and she kissed her leg. Gentle, sweet little kisses. Laila's cheeks turned the same red as the blush she used today, and she giggled a bit. "Oh babe, that's good, that's good, I'm good. Thank you, so much babe." Laila smiled. She loved her Thorgy, who meant the world to her. 

Thorgy stood up, and she kissed Laila's cheeks and her forehead. "Anything for my baby." Thorgy smiled. Thorgy leaned over to wrap her arms back around Laila, and she held her lips to her forehead.


End file.
